Harry Potter and the Last One Standing
by thedeborahabrams
Summary: This is basically my version of the 7th book. this is my first fanfiction, so please, dont be too harsh! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I would really like to know what people think of my writing, good or bad. thanks. new chapter coming in a couple of days
1. The Dursleys

HARRY POTTER FAN FICTION

Pairings: Ron and Hermione

Ginny and Harry

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. _

Harry couldn't stop thinking about those words; they were throbbing in his head, one right after another. It had only been a short while ago that they had been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now the Hogwarts Express train was speeding far away from the only place he had ever called home. He placed his head on the tepid window, and instantly fell into a deep slumber.

"Harry, Harry, wake up".

Hermione gently shook him, while Harry recovered from his latest of war dreams.

"Are you ok?" Questioned Ron, as he shoveled another chocolate frog into his mouth. "We thought you were having another fit or something."

" No, I'm ok". Harry sat up, wiping his forehead with his Hogwarts scarf. "Just another dream".

Yeah. Just another dream, he thought to himself. The more he said it, the more he began to believe it was the truth. The REAL truth, in fact, was that the dreams were nothing more then visions of his friends and himself dying in the war, that he knew was to come.

"LONDON! EVERYBODY OFF!" was the next thing that he heard.

It just occurred to Harry that he had no muggle money, no ride, and no way to let the Dursley's know he was there, because after all, they didn't expect him back until next month.

He thought about staying on the train, but soon was pulled off by a scared-looking Hermione.

"Lets go!" she whispered to him.

On her way to her parents, Harry suddenly realized why she looked so anxious. She had to tell her parents she was leaving them. She had to tell them that she was going to some strange boy's house. She had to tell them that she might die. She had to tell them good-bye.

Not really the best moment for them (well, hour), but nonetheless, Ron and Harry stood behind her, explaining things to her muggle parents. There were some tears, wishes of good luck, and a bit of money, and they were off. Off to tell Ron's parents, that is.

Molly and Arthur were a bit more prepared for what was coming, though the tears didn't show it. It was probably because they knew the horrors of Voldemort, and what he was capable of doing.

While Hermione and Ron were talking to Ron's parents, Harry was realizing that he shouldn't be weighing them down with his task. It was meant for HIM, and him alone. He didn't want either of them to get hurt just because he was scared. He was also hurting their families, and he couldn't let that happen.

Before he knew what was going on, Ron's cracking voice said: "I know what you were thinking, and I'm not letting you do this alone. No matter what you think will be best, I'm your best mate, and I'm coming with you"

"As am I, Hermione said.

I know you think that you don't need me. But the true fact is, you do. As much as you need me for moral support, you also need me because I'm the only one who has ever listened in "A History of Magic", and over the years, I have learned many useful things."

Ron and Harry snorted at this comment, but knew it was completely true.

At that exact moment, the knight bus came zooming through the train station.

"I believe there is a certain witch and two wizards that are in need of transportation?

"Uh, yeah", they answered in uniform. "Us."

As they got into the bus, Harry realized that the driver was not the one who had picked him up the last time, in his third year. It was a new man. It seemed to Harry that Scrimgeour had not yet released Stan Shunpike.

"Those damn people! Can't they tell an innocent person from a death eater?"

"Apparently not."

Harry looked up to find Hermione above him. It was then that Harry realized he had been thinking out loud.

In a matter of seconds, they were at Number 4, Privet Drive. They got out, and much to Harry's surprise, it seemed that Dudley was outside, on the front lawn. Of course, he couldn't smoke pot INSIDE, but Harry thought it was very daring of him to smoke in the hours of daylight, particularly when Petunia and Vernon thought him to be having tea.

"Wha-what are YOU doing here, and who are THEY?" Dudders ran inside, obviously to notify his parents of the three "creepy people" on their lawn.

Harry swore he could see Ron snicker as Dudley got stuck going through the door.

As for Hermione, she said, " I think he should be on a diet".

Now it was Harry's turn to snicker. He explained to Hermione that he HAD been on one, ever since he had grown wider then he was tall. He was just telling her about having to wear his old huge clothes, when he heard a high pitched scream come from the doorway.

Aunt Petunia came rushing outside to find nothing other then what Dudley said: Harry; a weird looking redhead; and a bushy-haired girl, all in black robes.

"Get in the house, she screeched! People might see you!"

The trio ran inside, and to Harry's displeasure, saw Mr. Dursley, sitting on the couch, watching football.

"Why the ruddy hell are YOU here? And…who are they? Are they 'your kind?'

Dursley screamed across the room. They said that you wouldn't be back till NEXT month!"

"YES! They are "my kind", and they are staying here too, for another few days. You will be kind to me, and to them, seeing as if we aren't happy; we could do anything we wanted to you. I'm sure you guys don't all want tails? Get it? Good. "

"Now, where shall I put these things, (referring to the bags they were holding.)?"

Uncle Vernon stood there, looking at them, a look that Harry had never seen before. A look of complete and utter fear.

U-uh-um, Harry, and, uh, th-the other boy can have the guest room to the, ah, left, and uh- the uh--- girl can have your old room.

Harry realized then that he could make the Dursleys do anything he pleased. He loved being in complete control of them. He believed he deserved it too, after all that they had dome to him.

While Harry was unpacking, Ron was with Hermione, in her room, sitting on her bed.

"I'm just so scared, Ron. I'm worried for, you, and for me, and most of all for Harry".

Hermione laid her head down on Ron's shoulders, and started to sob. After she quieted down a bit, they sat together, in complete peace. Ron was the first to speak

" Well, uh, I'm going to go unpack. See ya."

Hermione sat on her bed, irritated. It had been quite obvious that he had liked her for at least the past three years, if not longer. She had acknowledged that they weren't ready to tell Harry by the Yule Ball, but by now….

Back in Harry's room, he was having some other feelings. Thoughts about a girl whom he wouldn't see for months. A girl whom he loved. A girl who loved him back. Cho.

JUST KIDDING. It was Ginny, who he loved. It was Ginny who he wanted to be with, and was Ginny that he wouldn't see for months. He started thinking about the first time they kissed, after the quidditch match in their 6th year. He was just remembering what it felt like to have her near him, how it felt to hug someone he loved, and most significantly, what her hair smelled like, when he heard a large CRACK.


	2. The wedding

CHP 2

Fred and George appeared, standing handsomely in their tuxes.

"Hello, Harry," they said at the same time.

"Hi," he replied.

"How's it going?"

"I guess it could be worse" he replied.

Just then, Ron and Hermione came into the room holding their luggage in hand.

"We're ready to go, how about you Harry?" blurted out Ron. "These people are nuts, Vernon just tried to hit me with a saucepan, just because I was talking about Pig."

"Mom, told us to summon you all, so come on let's go," said Fred. They walked across the room to where Fred and George were standing, and Fred, George and Hermione apparated out of the room. That left Ron and Harry, "Bye, family," he whispered, Harry took hold of Ron's shoulder and left the burrow, for the last time.

It was hard for Harry, to leave the Dursleys in such a happy mood. There was no telling they wouldn't be more than happy to see him go. It would have been a whole lot better if left them in disgrace. Harry decided this was nothing to nag about; remembering was his life was soon to become.

They arrived on the doorstep of the Burrow, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley greeted them cheerfully, each with a hug from Mrs. Weasley and a grateful smile and greeting from Mr. Weasley. Of course they were also so very glad to see them, but now, it was more for the fact that they were so happy to see anyone else but Fleur. On the day of a wedding, a woman was always happy and a tad crazy. Fleur was ecstatic; she could barely sit still in her seat. Crazy, well that was an underestimate. Molly and Arthur quickly pursued the children to come inside.

The moment they entered Fleur came from out of nowhere and took each one of them into a tight squeeze.

"So, wonderful to see you all!" she exclaimed, "Where's Ginny?" She inquired as she turned to the right meeting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Harry's heart jolted at just the sound of her name. Just to know she was in the same building with him made him a bit queasy. He tried not to think of her, after Dumbledore's funeral, but now she was there and he couldn't find anything better to do, but think about her.

"I believe she's still resting," Mrs. Weasley said, simply.

"Well, she must be awakened!" Fleur announced.

"But--" Mrs. Weasley tried to protest, but Fleur just glided up the stairs, as if she hadn't heard a thing. "Harry, Ron go put your away and Hermione put yours in Ginny's room and try to protect Ginny from her, if you could? Sometimes, she gets a little too excited, if you know what I mean."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione replied picking up her things and walking up the stairs, Harry and Ron shortly followed her.

At the top of the steps they could hear Fleur talking to Ginny and then Hermione interrupt. The sound of a skirmish of girls came from the room; this was followed by Fleur being pushed from the bedroom. Soon after, Hermione and Ginny came out of her room. Ginny was still her pajamas and her hair was down, framing her face. They met Fleur in the hall and began their walk to the stairs. Ginny was asking Fleur about the wedding and Hermione, listening intently.

"Come on," Ron said to Harry, who was immediately taken out of focus, turned to Ron and walked into his bedroom.

Harry and Ron came down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Hermione, and Ginny. She was sitting at the table reading the sections of the Daily Prophet that Hermione was finished with. Harry tried not to look at her and turned to Charlie as he spoke.

"Good Morning, Harry, Ron nice to see ya'," Charlie said as he was drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning," they replied.

"What's for breakfast?" Ron asked taking a seat at the table and Harry did the same.

"Bacon and eggs," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yum…"

"Well, we're going to go, Bill requested our help," said Mr. Weasley, rising from the table. "You four stay here now, till we call for you."

"Okay," they answered.

"Where did Fleur go? I could have sworn, I just saw her, not moments ago," Ron stated and glanced over in Hermione's direction, who had then set down her paper and looked back at him.

"She went to go have a _visit_ her wedding dress, _again_," replied Mrs. Weasley with a cold expression.

"She is such a _git_," Ginny said and just then they heard a small screech, but each of them ignored it.

"Hey! She's your sister for now on, you'll have to stop being mean," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Sister-in-Law," Ginny whispered.

"That's close enough," Mrs. Weasley retorted while she sat down the breakfast on the table and declared she was going to see why Fleur was screaming.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat silent at the dinner table as they ate their breakfast. Ron was the first one to put his plate in the sink and declared he was finished and said he was going upstairs for a moment. Hermione soon followed his lead and said she was going to read for a little while.

"Hi," Ginny finally said to Harry, once the other two were on their way.

"Hi," Harry replied, it felt like the easiest, but yet the hardest word he had said in a long while.

"What do you think they're really doing?" Ginny asked, inquisitively, to Harry, and all he did was laugh.

"I'm going to go make sure Hedwig's alright," Harry said as he got up from the table.

"Okay," she replied when she rose from her seat to go see what Fleur was up to.

Harry made his way up the staircase. He opened Ron's door and there, there was Hermione and Ron, together, snogging, on Ron's bed. They immediately broke apart when they heard him come in. Instantly, excuses began.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said and Hermione turned around as if to face her worst nightmare.

"I was just trying to get something off his face,"" Hermione said, probably at the speediest rate she had ever spoken.

"Yeah, and then I realized she had something on her's too." Ron said pointing at Hermione, as if to make it seem like _her_ fault.

Harry just laughed and for some reason he couldn't stop.

"What!" Ron asked.

After a while Hermione seemed completely appalled. "Now it's not that funny!" She exclaimed. "What is your problem?"

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard. I mean, it was just a little obvious, guys." Harry said laughing as he feed Hedwig and then went back down the stairs.

"Was it obvious?" Ron asked and Hermione kicked him in the foot. "Oww!"

"Oh well," Hermione buried her head in her hands, in utter shock and just completely embarrassed, not to mention ashamed of her self.

"Hey," Ron finally said, acknowledging the situation. "He was going to find out somehow, someway and you know what? It's good it happened this way, well at least his reaction was certainly tolerable, even if a little obnoxious."

Hermione looked up into his pitiful eyes. He shrugged. She leaned over and kissed him, as if to pronounce, she was glad it happened this way too, even if, embarrassment had to be a consequence. It was better than a lot of things.

Hermione and Ron were going with Harry no matter what. They were going to stand by his side. They had gone this far and they were in. Every bit of them until the end; but they didn't have all of Harry's bravery. Ron tried not to think about, anything, but the inevitable. They were three good wizards, but to defeat Voldemort, three seventeen year-olds? _impossible_. Harry had all the determination and yes, he had defied Voldemort four times; though, to actually destroy all those horcuxes and then truly kill Voldemort, how? This, well this was just _not_ possible. No matter how much they or Harry convinced themselves that it was. That it would happen and that everything would be alright. That each and every one of them would come out of this alive, with out a single regret.

Hermione kept him sane, kept him from realizing that this may be his last time home. That soon, it might be his last time, with _her _or that tomorrow might be the last time that Harry or He or Hermione ever sees Ginny, and the family, that they all love.

Hermione was the same for Ron. She leaned on him and he leant back. He helped her not to think about the future and about the end, Ron was her everything. Ron was part of her heart, _forever_.

Hermione and Ron had become on of the same, but that, that wasn't quite enough to keep them _alive_.

The wedding was amazing, everything went perfectly and everyone looked elite. For a few hours, they all forgot about what was to come and just savored in the moment; for Bill and Fleur and for themselves.

The reception had begun. Ron bowed in front of Hermione and while holding her hand, proposed a dance. She agreed with certainty, so they marched on to the dance floor. This once again that day, left Harry and Ginny alone at their table. Ginny got up from her seat and stood by Harry's side.

"Mind dancing?" she asked looking down at him as he looked right back up at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Harry sputtered looking back down at his empty plate.

"Oh! I'm sorry, that was really stupid, and I just made a complete fool of my self. What a nice way to end a day?"

"No, I mean literally, I can't dance," he replied, trying to ease her sadness.

"Oh--" She said putting her hand to her forehead. "Well, again, I'm sorry." She told him.

"God, I am such a fool." She muttered to herself and sat back down, this time next to Harry.

Soon it seemed that everyone was dancing, except the two stragglers sitting at that table; the boy with the scar and that red-headed girl. Ginny really wanted everyone to stop looking their way and rested her head on the table top. Out of reluctance Harry got up and inquired Ginny to dance, as friends.

"Of course," she replied. They walked on to the dance floor with their hands intertwined. "Thanks," she whispered and he nodded in reply.

Soon the next morning arrived and the time to leave steadfastly came. Harry folded up the things that he had thrown on the floor and tossed them into his trunk. He patted Hedwig on the head gave her some food then took her and his trunk down the crekidy old staircase.

Ron was already down the stairs, eating breakfast, and spending the last of his time at home with his family. Hermione was reading the daily prophet and joking with Ginny. Fred and George were still sleepy upstairs in their old room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were chatting with Ron. It seemed that Charlie had already departed and Bill and Fleur left last night.

Harry seemingly sat down next to Ron and was quickly offered breakfast.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood out front of the burrow, hugging down the line of Weasley's and members of the Order, who came to see them off. As Hermione was saying 'goodbye' to Tonks and Ron, his parents; Harry found Ginny in the crowd.

"Hi," she said with a little bit of a laugh.

"Hi," he replied, laughing with her. He stopped, bent down to her height, kissed her on the forehead, whipped a tear from her eyes and quickly her arms became cemented around his neck, he felt as if she wasn't going to let go and neither was he.

"Wait for me," he whispered in her ear.

"Bye," she answered at an equal tone, trying to keep the tears steady.

"I'll see you later," he told her, finally letting a tear fall as he backed up and looked into her glistening green eyes.

"Okay," she whispered and nodded, as if she was assuring her self, that she would, see him later. Ginny fought the tears as they left and slowly his image drained from her mind.

With that they departed, each shed tears, and each wanted to stay, forever, but this was the time to go. Each of them placed their hand on the soup can, better known as a Port Key.


	3. Godrics Hollow

Godric's Hollow

Harry lurched forward. The wind took his breath away as he spun around in circles. He found this situation terribly unpleasant, even when he was expecting it. Weird, he thought to himself, "Where are Hermione and Ron?" Why aren't they here too?" He looked around, but they were nowhere to be found. He was still wondering where they were, when he fell upon a curvy, black, stone road.

"Owww", he mumbled.

He then looked up just in time to spot his two friends. They were walking down from the sky, as if they were floating. They carried little umbrellas, and wore great big grins on their faces.

"Humph…why did I have to be cursed with such a late birthday", Harry asked no one in particular.

He stood up, and joined Ron and Hermione, who were standing by an old, brick building. Oddly enough, he recognized the building. He must have seen it in a dream, he thought to himself.

"Godric's Center, founded in 1710", Hermione, read off a plaque on the wall.

"Let's go inside".

The trio walked inside, only to find large piles of books.

"It seems to be some sort of…. library", Hermione decided.

"Funnily enough, we had figured that much out ourselves", Ron retorted.

While they were doing their daily bickering, Harry had found some sort of ghost. At least, he thought it was a ghost. It was floating above the ground, but was only somewhat transparent.

Harry finally got up the courage to talk "hello?" Whatever it was, it didn't respond.

"HELLO, ARE YOU THERE? CAN YOU HEAR ME? HELLO? HELLO?" Harry was getting very impatient, because it was quite obvious that the thing was alive, and had ears.' He finally decided to see if poking him would do the trick. **POKE** **POKE** **POKE. **Harry was surprised that he was able to touch this creature, because he couldn't touch any of the other ghost.

OH!" The object seemed to be very taken aback. "I didn't realize that people were here". "This library has been silent for almost 16 years, you know. Ever since everyone fled the town in fear of "you-know-who". It was getting very lonely around here." The ghost looked at Harry, and his eyes got very wide. "Are you related to the Potters? So sad, what happened to them. You are a splitting image of James! Except for your eyes. They are defiantly Lily's eyes." "Oh! You must be Harry!"

"There have been rumors among the books about what happened! They all wanted to add, but didn't know if you really did live!"

Sure enough, Harry could tell that all the books were now scribbling stuff about _The Boy Who Lived._

Harry cleared his throat, "Um, yeah, I am." "Did you know them?"

"Did I?" "They must have been here everyday with you", exclaimed the ghost. "By the way, he added, my name is Jeffery".

"So Jeffery", you don't happen to know where exactly they lived, do you", asked Harry. Jeffery answered knowingly,

"Actually, Mr. Potter, your parents lived right over there. I'm afraid it isn't much now, considering the Voldemort attack 16 years ago."

Ron shuddered at hearing the name "Voldemort", and for the first time, Harry did too. He wondered why this old man would say his name, but no one else would. Harry decided not to worry about it.

"The ministry tried to clean it up, but many people, including myself, blocked them. Everyone thought that we would betray them by getting rid of the house."

"Well, thanks Jeffery", it means a lot to know that my parents were liked.

The trio turned to leave, but Harry called out one more question " Hey Jeff! What precisely are you?

"I, Harry, am a deceased ghost." Without saying anymore, he vanished into thin air, leaving a very confused looking Harry.

The trio hurried outside, only to be face to face with what used to be Harry's parents house. They found themselves staring at a very old ho-, well, what used to be a house. One side had fallen in, making it very lopsided. All of the windows were broken, and the bricks had green mold all over them. An awful stench was set over the area. After a few minutes of looking at the house, Hermione decided that the house had probably been very pretty before the attack.

"Well, we might as well go in", Harry stated.

Ron slowly opened the decomposed door, revealing a large room, probably once the living room. Hermione followed after, and then finally, Harry.

He would never let the other two know, but so many thoughts were going through his head. So many memories. On the left he saw a torn up couch, above it, a picture that Harry had drawn when he was little. He looked up at the date of the picture: 6/23/82. He hadn't even been a year old, and yet, he remembered drawing the picture, he remembered choosing which colors he was going to use. He remembered. Yet, he didn't know how.

"Oh well", he thought to himself, "I'll ask Dumbledore." Then it hit him again. Dumbledore wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Ron was examining the kitchen. One look in the fridge told him that eggs should NOT be left in the refrigerator for, well, 16 years. He spotted a bulletin board, covered in papers. He started looking at the scattered sheets, only to find that they were the same pamphlets that the ministry was handing out now. _Precautions for the home._

"Well, a lot of good that did them", thought Ron.

It was then he realized that there was a key tacked up there. It was little, with attractive designs on the sides. He decided to take it to Harry and Hermione. He found them in Harry's old bedroom.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in a corner, looking at some baby pictures that Harry had never seen before. Harry was glad to realize that he didn't remember anyone taking them. He was already troubled about the fact that he could remember the library and the picture. He took some of the pictures, and put them into his sack.

"Harry! Hermy! Loo-." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME", Hermione shouted over Ron.

"Hermy", Ron replied. "It's shorter to say".

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, YOU LAZY GIT!" "TOO LAZY TO SAY MY WHOLE NAME!"

While Hermione was ranting about being lazy, Ron pulled Harry away. " She's a bit PMS-y today", he said sarcastically. Harry replied, "a BIT?" "If she's like this for another week, I think I might as well give myself to Voldemort! That is, if she doesn't get to me before hand."

Harry and Ron heard Hermione yell, "I AM NOT PMS-ing!"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, and I'm not the Queen of England.

"Uh- Ron? You AREN"T the Queen of England"

"Whatever Harry. You know what I meant."

Harry smirked, and pulled Ron out to the hallway, so they could talk about the key. While they were chatting, Hermione had calmed down. In a few minutes, she returned to the hall, where she found Ron and Harry.

"So what did you find Ron", she asked.

In unison, the boys answered and grinned, "A gringotts key!"

Harry went on, "But its not to my account, the bumps are in different places."

Hermione gave Harry a weary look, and then said:

"Harry! It doesn't matter if they look different. They are MAGICAL! Let me see it." Harry handed Hermione the key." "I'll keep it until tomorrow, when we go to Gringotts." " For now, you two, grab onto my arm. You can side-apparate to Grimwald place, and we can sleep there.

They held on, and when the three opened their eyes, they were standing in the kitchen of Sirius's old house. To their surprise, the whole order was there. Every single one of them seemed to be in deep thought. Lupin was the first to speak.

"Hiya Harry, find anything interesting in Godric's Hollow?"

"Not really", said Harry. "Just an old key." "But I'm defiantly glad that we looked."

Lupin spoke up: "Did you find any pictures?"

Harry answered, "Yeah, a few of those too. Listen, we're pretty tired, so we're gonna set out to bed now."

The three teens slowly strolled upstairs, to their quarters. While Harry was changing into his pajamas, Ron decided to go see if Hermione had an idea about which vault the key went to. He opened the door to find Hermione in only her bra and underwear.

"Come on in, but be quick." Hermione said. "What do you want? Hello? Hello?" Hermione then realized what was going on.

"RON, for goodness sake, MY HEAD IS UP HERE!

"Oh, sorry", mumbled Ron, as he moved his eyes away from her chest. Ron went on, "I was only wondering if you have any suggestions about what the key goes to, I mean, which vault".

Hermione replied instantly, "No, Ronald, I don't, or I would have told you earlier."

"Ok", said Ron. "Then I'll just be leaving". Ron headed for the door, but stopped when he heard the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Wait a sec!"

Hermione came over, and kissed Ron.

"Now you can go."

When Ron returned, he had a grin on his face, so wide, that it just about broke his face. Harry immediately noticed the grin, and started grinning himself. Before he could ask, Ron started filling him in.

"And there she was, gleaming, in nothing except a bra and underwear."

After that first sentence, Harry realized that he didn't particularly want to hear anymore about how amazing one of his best friends looked in that precise outfit. He politely thought a nonverbal spell that blocked out Ron's voice, and was snoozing within the next few minutes. Ron, on the other hand, was still chatting, oblivious that Harry was no longer listening.


	4. Birthday Surprise

The dazzling rays of the Sun hit Harry on the face, forcing him to awake. His vivid green eyes opened, as the 16 year-old leisurely sat up in bed.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry sat there, in complete shock, as his eyes slowly focused on about 15 people that were in the room. There were Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Lupin, Neville, Ginny, Moody, Hagrid, McGonagall, Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Luna, Bill, and Charlie, all there to…

That stumped Harry for a moment. Why WERE they all there?

DUH. Harry felt as stupid as anyone could possibly get. It was his 17th birthday! It was the day that he would finally be able to use magic legally! He had waited and dreamed about this day for 6 long years, and it was finally here!

Just to make sure that it wasn't a dream, he pulled out his wand, pointed at Hedwig and whispered,

"Vera verto."

Hedwig changed into a wart goblet, and then back again. No owl from the ministry was to be seen.

Before he could think about anything else he wanted to do, Hermione whipped him out of bed.

"Lets go! Lets go! There are things to be done, places to go, and people to see."

At this, Harry started rolling his eyes. Lupin caught Harry's weary eye, and said

"All in good time. Right now I have something for Harry."

He reached into his tattered robes, and brought out a very worn looking letter. "This was given to me by your mother and father, only days before Voldemort came for them. It had an enchantment placed on it so it could only be opened after you are seventeen. I assume you would like it now, instead of waiting longer."

Harry nodded, and the letter was placed into his hands. He unfolded it and read silently:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means two things. It is your 17th birthday, and also, that we have probably been killed by Voldemort. So first of all Happy Birthday! It is very unfortunate that we didn't get to see you grow up, and turn into the young man you are today. As we are writing this, you are in the arms of Sirius, cooing away. How cute you look. You are a very happy baby, and we are really glad that you are ours. We really can't stand the thought of you dying. _

_In case you haven't figured out, we fear that we are going to be killed. See Harry, there was a prophecy made, just before you were born. It mainly says that either Voldemort (I'm sure you've heard of him) kills you, or you kill Voldemort. I genuinely hope that you had a normal childhood, and are only now about to face Voldemort. I also hope that Dumbledore was able to return you to Sirius after we died. We are confident that you will grow to be a strong man no matter what, and will be able to defeat Voldemort. _

Harry's eyes filled up with tears, as he went on.

_Harry, we are begging you, please don't forget your friends. They are the most valuable things you have in life. Never abandon them for anything. There may be times when you feel down, but remember, you need them just as much as they need you. Love is the one thing that Voldemort will never understand. It is also a power that you possess. Remember, you should always play to your strengths, and never allow yourself to fail. One thing that Voldemort does have is a power to see weakness. I know it will be difficult, but you must always show that you are strong, and ready to fight. _

_This letter, we assure you, is the hardest thing we've ever written, including multiple potions essays. It is SO hard to tell you how much we love you in a letter. We will never regret giving up our lives for you, which we have most likely done. You are the future for the wizarding community. We hope that you don't cry over us too much, because we would hate to see you not living your life up to your potential. There is really nothing like the love between parents and a kid, and we are so sorry that you only got to feel it for such a short time. Go on with life, and never doubt your ability, or the strength in your friends. We assure you that we are watching over you, even if you may not see us. Go on, Harry, defeat Voldemort, and bring back his wand to Dumbledore. But first, you must remember that you will never be the same after you end someone's life, so be prepared. Live life while you can, and never be afraid to stand up for what you believe is right. We have complete and total faith that you will win. It is just a matter of time. Again, Happy 17th birthday. _

_Love, Mom and Dad, October 28th, 1981_

_(PS: send our regards to Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.)_

As he finished the letter, his eyes glanced down to the date. October 28th. Two days before Voldemort had struck. Two days before his life had changed forever. Two days before Voldemort had created his own enemy.

By this time, Harry's face was almost completely covered in uncontrollable tears.

"They seemed so happy. And Voldemort killed them. He murdered them! He Took Away My Only Parents! HE TOOK AWAY MY ONLY CHANCE AT A NORMAL CHILDHOOD! AND ALL BECAUSE OF A FUCKING PROPHECY!"

Innocent people! Dead! What did they ever do to Voldemort?

"Harry, Harry! Calm down. I didn't mean to upset you." Lupin told Harry. The others didn't know what to say; they were shocked to hear Harry use such strong language. "Why don't you just put the letter down, and take a little stroll into Diagon Alley. I'm sure there is something there that will cheer you up."

Harry thought about this for a second. There was no point in blowing up again. They knew how he felt about Voldemort, and there was nothing they could do about it except cheer him up. Which they were trying to do. So Harry decided to go along with it, and try to be happy. It was his birthday, after all.

"Sure. Lets go, although I'm not sure if Diagon Alley will make me feel any happier."

Harry took hold of Ron, and they apparated to…well. It sure wasn't Diagon Alley. And the others were nowhere to be seen. _Great_, Harry thought. Ron apparated to the wrong place.

"Sorry mate. I do that sometimes. Just get all mixed up and end up in the wrong place. Let me try again"

With another loud pop, they were in Diagon Alley, standing next to Hermione.

Ron's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as Hermione reprimanded him for not learning how to properly apparate.

"Honestly Ron, I have no idea how you passed your test! You cant even apparate a few miles away. How on earth are you gonna do it if you really need to be somewhere faraway? You're gonna land up in Voldemorts headquarters some day, when you are trying for Grimwauld Place. You really should get some lessons. And fast." Hermione went on for what seemed like hours. "Ron! Are you eve paying attention to what I am saying? Learning to apparate is-

"Can you teach me?" Ron asked this question nervously, as if he wasn't sure he would like the answer.

Now to was Hermione's turn to blush. "Me? You want ME to teach you? You think that I can teach you? Ok. You have yourself a deal." Tomorrow morning, 7 o'clock sharp.

Ron started to protest about the time when he noticed that he was lagging behind everyone else. He ran quickly to catch up.

They reached Gringotts almost seconds later. The group of 15 entered into the building, and walked up to one of the goblins. Lupin cleared his voice and said:

"Can you take us up to Lily and James' vault? It took the goblin a second to recognize them, but as soon as he did, he conjured a cart, and started walking.

"Ahh. He said. It must be young Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday. There was an article about it in the Daily Prophet. Geez you sure have grown up fast. And here we are. Vaults 234, 235, 236, 237, and 238."

" Wow, exclaimed Harry. All of this is mine?"

They stepped out of the cart and looked inside each one. Vaults 234,235, and 236 were filled with millions of galleons each, while 237, and 238 had many objects from the line of the Potter family, all adorned with something Harry had never seen before. The Potter family crest. The crest was small, and circular, with what looked like a lion on the front. The one on the vault door was encrusted with rubies and large pieces of gold. Harry had never seen anything like it in his entire life.

He started scooping out galleons by the hundreds, while Ron stood there, gaping at all of the money. He filled a bag with around 50,000 galleons, and handed it to Molly Weasley.

" You have been like a mother to me these past years, and I never really got to thank you for it. Please accept this money, as acknowledgement that I am your "adopted" son."

Molly Weasley started hugging Harry, and telling him that he didn't have to give her the money, and that he would always be welcome at the burrow.

"No, no. It's yours", Harry said, as he shoved the bag of galleons back into her hands.

Harry then went back into vault 238. While staring at an old picture, he saw that a key had appeared in the frame. It was very old, with tarnish.

"Maybe It'll open something exciting!" he thought.

The only problem was that it wouldn't come out of the glass. No matter how hard he tugged, it wouldn't come out.

He heard a voice from behind him say "Uh, Harry? Aren't you a wizard?"

"Oh right. He muttered '_Dissolvo'_ ", and the key slipped out of the glass.

He started looking around for something that it might fit into. At last, he found a trunk that looked like it might work. He took the key, and shoved it into the keyhole.

He shut his eyes, and opened the trunk. When he opened his eyes, he was staring at a golden lion statue. Engraved on the front were the initials G.G.

_Godric Gryffindor_

"OH!" Harry gasped.

"Come over here! Ron! Hermione! Look at THIS! It could be a horcrux!

"Um, all I see is a moldy box of crackers", Ron stated.

Harry was confused. He looked back at the lion.

"You don't see a golden lion?"

"Nope", he replied.

Harry called the rest of the group, but every last one of them saw the old moldy cracker box.

"But how is that possible?"

Even Hermione was at a loss for words.

"Maybe its because of your connection with Voldemort, I don't see anything else that sets you apart from us."

"But why would my parents have it?"

"I dunno. Maybe we should try a revealing charm or something", Ron whispered.

"Oh Ronald! Really. You should think before you talk. If this DOES have to do with Voldemort, he wont let it be that easy to uncover!"

By the time she was done talking, Ron's ears had gone bright pink.

He mumbled something about "just a suggestion….."

"No", it's a good idea, Harry said defensively.

"Denudote".

The group watched a moldy box turned into a beautiful gold lion.

"Holy shit."

The group instantly turned to Hermione. Ron started laughing and roared: "WHAT did you just say? Hermione? Did you just say what I think you said? Damn we been corrupting you!

At this, the whole group laughed

After all the commotion had died down, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned back to the lion.

"Hey look, guys. There's a letter. Listen."

" _Dear Harry,_

_Be careful with this! It is a horcrux, part of Voldemorts soul. We found it at the orphanage where Voldemort grew up, after many years of searching. We knew that we would not be able to destroy it in time, so we left it for you. If you have never heard of horcruxes, here is a book about how to destroy them. Please try to do it as soon as possible, as you must destroy it before killing voldemort. Hurry! We love you! Good luck!"_

_Mom and Dad_

"We found one! Harry shouted. "We have to go to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore's portrait!"

The trio went to go tell the others that they were leaving, and flooed to Hogwarts. When they got there, Dumbledore was snoring.

"Wake up, wake up!" they shouted. "Dumbledore!"

A startled Dumbledore awoke at once.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We found a horcrux" they replied.

They went on for the next 10 minutes, telling him about the letter, and showing him the lion.

"Job well done, you three." Now, if my memory is right, you have gotten the diary, the ring, and the lion, so all you should have left is Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, and possibly Slytherin's locket."


End file.
